


Taken care of

by Sinistretoile



Series: The Pieces of Pine [14]
Category: The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager - Jean Le Carré
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Mild Smut, Nurses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex, Tent Sex, medics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the altercation and death of Corky, Roper wants Pine checked out by the camp medic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken care of

Lilly looked around the tent, making sure she had everything packed away before she trotted up the road to the cabs that waited for the aid workers. The tent flap moved. She didn’t turn.  
“I’m afraid I’m done for this visit, unless it’s life threatening.”  
“Do us one more, Lils.”  
Lilly turned to her employer, Mr. Roper. “Oh! Dickey! I thought it was another soldier with a ‘thigh injury’. Dirty little bastards.” She grinned, giggling slightly. She liked the attention to be completely honest. She was used to being the not as pretty sister and the not as pretty friend. But here in the Haven, she was Nurse Lilly, the prettiest nurse in the place. The only nurse in the place.  
“I’m afraid we had a bit of an altercation. Can you fix him up?”  
Lilly looked Jonathan over. “Of course, for you, Dickey. Anyone else I would have told to sod off.”  
“That’s a good girl.” He squeezed her shoulder then ducked out of the tent flap, leaving the two of them alone.  
Her jovial air flattened just a bit as she opened her case. “Sit.” Her tone was commanding. She was tired and even though she liked the attention, if she had to hear one more joke about a purple head or a thigh injury, she’d punch this one right in the mouth.  
Jonathan sat on the exam table. “I’m really fine.”  
“I can see that but Mr. Roper asked so I will check you out.” She dabbed a cotton ball with alcohol and touched it to the side of his eye. It immediately teared up. He gritted his teeth against the sting as it seeped into the cut on his eyebrow. “Haven’t seen you around here before.”  
“Andrew Birch.”  
“Lillian Willow.”  
“She’s got jokes.” He grinned.  
“Seriously, since the day I was born.” She placed a butterfly bandage on the eyebrow cut. “Tilt your head back, Andrew.” She wet a clean cotton ball and pressed it to his cut lip. “I suspect the other man made out worse.”  
Jonathan looked away. “You’ve no idea.”  
She jerked his head back. “Oh I have every idea.” She wasn’t a fool as to where she was at. “Stop talking. You’ve opened it up again.” She pressed a clean dry cotton ball to his lip. His brows knitted. He even opened his mouth to tell her that she’d prompted him to speak but she tapped his chin to shut his mouth. “Hold this.”  
Jonathan’s gaze dropped to her ass in the snug olive green shorts. Her boots sent up small clouds of sand that settled immediately. He wanted those shorts down around those boots. Lilly lifted a clear vial from the case then turned. His eyes traveled up her long shapely legs, tanned but with an undertone of dark pink.  
He wanted her snug white tee up over her breasts and the lacy bra it covered to slip its contents into his hands. Her throat practically begged for his lips, his tongue and teeth, his hand. He swallowed as he settled on her mouth, licking his lips. “Andrew?” He finally met her eyes, every lustful need and desire in those few precious thoughtful seconds burning in his eyes. Lilly’s lips parted in a soft silent ‘oh’. She swallowed then looked down at the bottle, unscrewing the lid. “Open your mouth, Andrew.”  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s a liquid bandage. Better than you barbarians using super glue or some shit.”  
“That’s not necessary. It’s not that deep.” He caught her wrist before she laid the tiny brush against his skin. She gasped and he didn’t bother to stop himself as he pulled her against him and crushed his mouth to hers. She dropped brush and bottle to the sandy floorboards and put her hands on his chest. She pushed at first but his tongue tasted like champagne and knew exactly what it was doing. She moaned in protest but when his free hand found the back of her head, she gave herself to him.  
His tongue traced her lips then plunged back into her mouth. She pulled back to draw a deep breath. His intense eyes flicked from hers to her mouth then closed as he brought their mouths together again. It was her turn to trace his lips with her tongue. He hissed at the nip of teeth to the cut on his lip. His large hands pulled the white tee from the waistband of her shorts and lifted it above her breasts. His touch seared her skin from her waist to just under her breasts.  
Their mouths hovered together as he kneaded her ample globes through the lace and satin. “Andrew, stop. Stop.” She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back to get a lungful of air.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t. If we fuck, the rest of them will try. They’ll expect it.”  
“I’m not a mercenary. I’m…a business man.” She didn’t believe him.  
“I can’t.” She took a step back. “They’ll know. I won’t be able to come back. Ever.”  
“Good, you deserve better than this.” He reached for her as she stepped back another step, tugging her shirt down. He was up off the table and pulling her into his arms. “Get away from this place. Before you become dead inside.”  
“Like you? Like them?”  
“Yes.” Her brow pinched. He combed his fingers through his hair. He turned away, gaining control of himself and respecting her decision. She brushed the hair from her forehead then crouched to pick up the spill. She dropped it in the trash bin then closed her case.  
“You’ll be right as rain in a few days.” She stared at her case, willing him away. She didn’t know if she could refuse a second time.  
“Thank you.” He touched her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up at him. This time when their lips met, it was with a sigh. He cupped her jaw even as he reached for her waistband. She reached for his as her hand found his hair. He was breathless, wanton as he pulled away. “Where?”  
“The exam table.”  
He half-smiled, laughing slightly. She started to climb onto the table but he shook his head. “Too much noise. We’ll have an audience in no time.” The desire to have her shorts around her ankles returned. He bent her over the bed, reaching for her snap. The zipper next then her shorts were around her booted ankles. He savored the sight as he crouched behind her. His hands skimmed up the backs of her legs. He grinned to himself as he laid a hand on the swell of her ass. The fingers of his other hand searched for her clit as his tongue thrust inside her.  
Lilly bit her lip to stifle her moans and grabbed onto the vinyl cushion tightly. His fingers worked in firm circles as his tongue fucked her. Her knees buckled as the orgasm took her by surprise. He open-mouth kissed her thigh, the bend of her leg at her ass, then her ass cheek.  
“You taste divine, darling.” His kissed continued up her back to the hem of her shirt. The sound of his zipper lowering sent shivers through her. His fingers and cockhead touched her at the same moment. She moved up onto her tip toes as he pushed inside her.  
Jonathan reached under her and grabbed her breasts, popping them free from their fabric prison. He held onto them as he began to move. Their flesh slapped together in the still night, accompanied by his heavy panting and her strangled whimpers. He bent her back as he pulled her up. She tilted her head so he could kiss, breathing rapidly through his nose. Her hand dropped between her legs.  
“Yes, darling, do that. Play with yourself. I’m so close.”  
His words stabbed right through her. Between her fingers on her clit and his cock hitting her sweet spot again and again, she came hard. Jonathan took it as permission and bent her back over the exam table, holding the back of her neck as he rutted into her, racing his release.  
The tent flap moved. The pair of lovers straightened quickly. Jonathan stepped in front of Lilly to hide her nakedness as he quickly tucked himself away. Roper ducked into the tent. “Oh hello, didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” His smirk said otherwise. Lilly pulled up her shorts, blushing a bright, deep red. “Just came to check on Andrew but I see he’s been well taken care of.” Jonathan’s jaw set and his nostrils flared. Lilly pressed her face to his shoulder, peeking her nose over it. Roper nodded to them both then ducked out the tent.  
“Everything alright?”  
“Everything’s fine, Sandy. Seems our boy is more charming than you. Charmed Lilly right out of her shorts.” Sandy Langbourne scoffed on the other side of the tent.  
“I’m sorry, Lilly.”  
“It’s alright. At least it was Mr. Roper and not Sandy or one of the men.”  
“Will you be alright?”  
“I’ll be fine. And you’re good.”  
Jonathan kissed her one last time. Their mouths lingered together even as he pulled away. “I’m not but thank you.” He disappeared out of the tent. Lilly sorted herself then grabbed her case, hurrying toward the main gate and away from the lingering scent of their actions.


End file.
